There are known types of purses, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,518,572 to Sanders; 2,522,549 to Waggoner; 2,723,696 to Kase; 2,920,671 to Siris; 3,550,663 to Johnston; 3,556,187 to Speakes; 4,022,261 to Russell; 4,171,717 to Fleming; 4,649,974 to Takanashi; 5,178,198 to Fitzgerald; 5,533,558 to Carey; 5,894,975 to Holden; 5,881,788 to Hersh; 6,220,318 to Pinti; and Des 334,661 to Kohn (cited references incorporated herein by reference).